Forum:Amanojaku
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Amanojaku (天邪鬼, "heavenly evil spirit") 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Amanojaku was born from the Ten-Tails. Though unlike the original beasts it was born from the , during the Fourth Shinobi World War. When the Ten-Tails was (sealed or defeated haven chosen yet). It managed to survive, though it laid in a dormant state for several months until it was found by Soloman (a character I am going to create). :'Soloman then attempted to awaken the creature by infusing it with , though it didn't awaken the create, but did cause its form to change. Soloman concluded that the beast did not have its own consciousness. Soloman then came to the idea that since the created didn't have it's own conscience and knowing his body didn't have long left. He decided to seal his soul into the beast, with the help from his team. The moment the seal was finished, the creature awoke in a rampage destroying everything and consuming the chakra of the nearby members. :'Soloman fought for control of the creature, but was consumed by it instead. Thus the creature returned to a dormant state for a few months before awakening once again. This time the creature appeared in a more humanoid form and seemed to possess a form of consciousness and began to move around. The creature then went around small villages and absorbing chakra from whatever it could get it's hands on. Unlike the other beast, Amanojaku does not possess any tails, but has a more human appearance. ''' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''Similar to it's creator, Amanojaku has the ability to absorb chakra from others and use it to strengthen itself, as well as it's ability to split its body. It's second ability is that it is able to naturally able to produce and manipulate dark chakra. Though his most known use of it is its ability to corrupt others by corrupting their chakra network with dark chakra, allowing the user to produce it as well in addition giving it something to feed off of. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Senjutsu is one of Amanojaku's greatest weaknesses, the use of it against it. The senjutsu will immobilize it for a shot amount of time. A second weakness, is the negative reaction to tailed-beast chakra. Despite being born from the Ten-Tail and sequentially the other tailed beast, if it attempts to absorb chakra from it. Amanojaku's body will litteiarly began to rip itself apart until the chakra is removed. The reason for this, is that the chakra from the tailed beast are pure and Amanojaku has fallen. ''' 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : '''No -- The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 05:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Tailed Beast Applications Benknightprime (talk) 00:08, September 13, 2013 (UTC)